Bruised and Scarred
by RazielCullen3
Summary: Upon reaching his magical inheritance Harry find that he's not completely human. How will he react to the prescence of two unknown males that seem to know something he doesn't... Harry/Grimmjow/Stark
1. Chapter 1

11:59 P.M.

Privet Drive was silent except for the occasional chirp of a cricket or the ticking of a clock. Harry Potter sat on his bed watching the cheap plastic watch that he had gotten at the five and dime. Seconds ticked by slowly at an agonizing pace.

"Happy Birthday to me…" Harry said to himself.

Closing his eyes he smiled slightly and lay back on his bed. A soft wind filled the room ruffling the curtains and bedspread as it swirled.

"Wha…!" Harry cried out as paid wracked his body.

Needle like pricks began from the tips of his fingers and could even be felt on the tips of his hair. Heat flooded his body slowly becoming a raging fire that seemed to burn through his cells like magma.

Writhing under the pain Harry failed to notice that the wards that were to protect him from Voldemort had dissolved. Apparently Harry's 15th birthday present from his "Family" was to move away in the dead of night leaving his one defense against his enemy to be destroyed.

"Hello Potter" Hissed a deadly silk-like voice from the doorway, "Fifteen years of being a thorn in my foot and finally I get to kill you!"

A tall man resembling a snake sneered over the writhing form of his adversary. Raising his wand for the last time Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort began the forbidden spell…

"Avada Keda…" He was interrupted as the buildup of magic that had filled Harry's body escaped vaporizing all other living and organic matter in the room. Thankfully Hedwig had gone to hunt and pick up presents from Harry's friends.

HPHPHPHPHPH

Several hundreds of miles away in Karakura Town in Japan the Arancar were locked in a duel to the death with the Shinigami. Primera Espada Coyote Stark and Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques both froze mid-strike startling their opponents.

Nodding at each other they both used sonnido to flash out of the battle. The waves of undiluted energy called to them. Their mate had finally come of age and was claimable. Unfortunately for them other Hollows would be drawn to their mate's unrequited energy.

"Heh, its finally time…" Grimmjow purred licking his lips as azure locks were blown about by the wind.

"Hmmf…" Stark huffed, ignoring the urge to find somewhere to sleep in favor of protecting his mate.

Both males had waited for over three lifetimes for the birth of their mate, let alone their mate's coming of age…

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry moaned as the pain that filled his senses dulled and allowed him to regain control of his body.

Two letters popped into existence as the last waves of pain dissipated…

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Gringotts is writing to inform you that upon your fifteenth birthday you are given full rights to your inheritance as decreed by your parents. You are also emancipated from the wizarding and muggle governments as of July 31… A meeting has been scheduled for August 3 at 9:00 A.M._

_Griphook,_

_Secretary at Gringotts."_

Harry processed the information before him. Not only had he received his inheritance, but he was free of the oppression of the magical and muggle Governments. He smiled at the fact that he could now do magic whenever he wanted and didn't have to listen to anyone.

Picking up the second letter Harry's eyes widened as he saw 'Lilly and James Potter' scrawled across it in beautiful calligraphy…

"_Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then your father and I failed to protect you. You need t know that the headmaster is full of manipulations._

_Dumbledor sees the whole world as a chessboard and people as his pawns. Never let him take control of you. You also need to know that you aren't completely human. _

_You are a quarter incubus, much like the succubus you need to feed off of sexual energies. Thankfully this also means that you will have a mate. _

_In your case there are two, you are a submissive male by nature, but that does not mean that you have no power in your relationship._

_You actually are able to make them bend to your every whim and desire… Also we love you, more than you'll ever know. As of now you are Lord Potter. _

You cannot fall prey to the laws that bind creature because you are the only heir to the Potter fortune… remember, trust only your mates.

_Lilly and James Potter."_

"Wow…" Harry said shaking his head to clear his mind of the confusion that had invaded it.

He knew that he wouldn't allow them to walk all over him. Harry also had noticed the headmaster's deceit and had stopped confiding in the man after he refused to go to the ministry and help get Sirius cleared of his charges.

Harry knew that the memories that Dumblefuck could submit would be enough to clear his godfather… but the lack of response on Albus' behalf was an eye opener.

Sighing softly Harry closed his eyes as he lay on his bed only to sit back up as a loud roar and several sharp shrieks pierced the night.

Looking out his window, Harry found his neighborhood full of large black monsters. Their large white masks stared hauntingly at him as they opened their mouths to shriek again.

Trees and fences were uprooted as the beasts walked toward his house. Cars were crushed under the massive force of their steps and crack formed on the street and sidewalk.

"Grind, Pantera!"

"Kick About, Los Lobos!"

Harry watched as two men in white outfits began to cut down the monsters. Instead of being scared of them, Harry found himself comforted by their proximity.

As he watched the lightning fast battle he was grateful for his abilities, as a seeker, or else he would have missed the fight…

The blue haired man sliced through the creatures with fierce power and relative ease. The brown haired man on the other hand, shot down his enemies with ease as he gracefully sidestepped attacks and destroyed the opposition.

As soon as the last of the monsters had dissolved both males turned and locked on to his location. Suddenly the bars that kept Harry trapped in his room weren't thick enough…


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the first chapter reviews! There are at least 27 people signed up for favs and 17 for alerts. It would be soon awesome if they could all review. Even if its just good job or something… But beggars can't be choosers.**

LAX To O'Hare - - The academy is…

Grimmjow POV

Glacial blue eyes peered up at the window of number 4 Privet drive. Bars obstructed the view of his mate, He could literally smell the innocence and power radiating off of the form hidden inside the house.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat as he saw that none of the other windows were barred. Who had done this inhuman action? Who DARED lock his mate up like an animal?

Sheathing his blade the feline-like Arancar smirked at the battle that had taken place. He'd lost count somewhere around 100 hollows and prided himself in the protection of his mate…

GJGJGJGJGJGJ

Stark frowned as he followed the Sexta Espada's gaze. The thick iron bars were not designed to protect, but to trap. He knew the pain of being isolated from the world, the loss of faith in humanity.

"Bastards…" He hissed snarling at the injustice.

Squaring his shoulders he motioned for the other man to move forward as they both began their walk up the sidewalk. They looked disinterestedly at the flowers that lined the walkway and the flowerbeds that were located underneath the windows.

CSCSCSCSCSC

Opening the front door the men found the living room bare of any furniture except for a chair, a couch and some stools.

Subsequently most of the other rooms they came across were just as bare. Both of them frowned at the staircase. They could smell the scent of their mate strongly from the cupboard under the stairs.

Grimmjow opened the door and snarled loudly. Strewn across the floor was a small blanket, a pillow, a stuffed animal, and a few colored pictures.

Both men knew that obviously the object of their affections had been kept here. Locked in the dark like an animal, made to feel less than human, their mate had been abused…

GSGSGSGSGSG

Harry Pov

Harry watched wide-eyed as the men walked toward him. One had long shaggy brown hair and sight facial hair that made him seem rugged. Harry had to admit that the man was rather attractive and blushed at the thought.

The other man had a shock of electric blue hair and glacial blue eyes to match. He seemed to walk with a feline grace that Harry had never seen before.

Both men oozed sex appeal and confidence. The energy that rolled off of them was enthralling and frightening at the same time.

Harry could hear the door opening from downstairs. The sound of footsteps and a resounding growl that sent shivers down his spine reached him as he shook himself out of his stupor.

Grabbing his wand Harry donned his invisibility cloak and took aim at the door as the sound of the approaching men grew louder.

HPHPHPHHP

Reaching the door at the end of the hall both men paused hearing scuffling. Silence was all that would have perceptible to untrained ears, but both could hear the quickened breathing and pulse of their mate.

"He's scared…" Stark said frowning at the door and tapping his chin he wondered what to do.

"What should we do, he might attack us before we have a chance to talk to him…" Grimmjow said huffing at the predicament they were facing.

"We'll knock first" Stark decided finally after a long pause.

Nodding Grimmjow rapped on the door three times in rapid sucsession…

HPHPHP

Harry frowned upon hearing the knocking. Who knocked before they tried to attack someone? Cocking his head to the side he cleared his throat…

"Hello?"

"Hello!" Two voices replied making him shiver. Both sounded sinfully seductive in their own rights, but he could tell that one was deep and rough. The other voice was silky and smooth yet still utterly masculine.

"What are you doing here!" Harry said still watching the door warily.

"We just want to talk!" Said the deep voice.

"Fine, open the door slowly and put your weapons on the floor, then close the door and step back…" Harry said waiting.

GSGSGSGSG

Both men looked at the door in surprise. Who were they dealing with? What happened to make their mate so paranoid that he was willing to disarm them before anything could happen?

"Okay!" Grimmjow spoke easing the door open just a crack.

Both of them set their blades down on the ground and closed the door. Scuffling could be heard along with the sound of their weapons being moved.

"Okay, now you can come inside…" said the timid yet assertive voice that sounded like heaven to both Stark and Grimmjow.

HPHPHPHP

Harry watched in anticipation as the doorknob slowly turned creaking slightly. Harry gasped as he finally got a good look at the men. Both were tall, the bluenette was about 6'3 and the brown haired man was about 6'7.

Harry could see that both were very muscular, but not overly so. Blushing he couldn't help but find them both insanely attractive.

"Who are you" He demanded finally finding his voice.

Frowning at the lack of body to go with his mate's voice Stark replied, "I am Coyote Stark, Primera Espada."

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta Espada," He replied looking for any sign of their mate…

"Where are you?" Stark asked finally beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Harry said pulling off the cloak to appear in front of them.

Both males took in a sharp intake of breath. They had never seen a more attractive person before. Petit with raven hair short stature and a fey like appearance led the boy to look very androgynous.

Harry's vibrant green eyes fluttered slightly as they adjusted to the light unobscured by the cloak. His pale skin seemed to glow under the soft glow of the halogen bulb that hung overhead.

"Beautiful…" Stark murmured.

"Wow…" was all Grimmjow could say, as he took in the look of the small male in front of him.

Blushing under their heated looks Harry shuffled from one foot to the other having no idea that it accentuated his hips in its movements.

"What are you both doing here?" The boy asked finding his voice and shooting them both incredulous looks.

"Do you know about your inheritance yet?" Grimmjow asked anxiously.

"That I'm an incubus?" Harry questioned.

"Yes" They both responded.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do wi…" Suddenly the truth seemed to smack him in the face.

Harry couldn't comprehend that both of these men were intended for him. Both tall and handsome, well muscled, strong, and everything he could hope for.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Razz Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

So thanks for all the awesome reviews…. Sorry for being bitchy, but it was one of those days… So someone said the letter telling Harry about being a sub was kinda obvious… but realistically most new creatures probly feared being a sub… so I had his mom get rid of that fear…

**Scream for my Ice-cream - - Blood on the dance floor - - - -it's a dirty song!!!**

All three stood for what seemed like an eternity as the gravity of the situation weighed upon them.

"So you two are my mates?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, don't you feel the connection, don't you feel how safe you are around us?" Stark asked.

"Or the physical attraction, don't you feel same that we do?" Grimmjow purred

Harry blushed after the last statement looking uncomfortable, but couldn't deny that all the questions were true. He really did feel the connection to them and found himself nodding.

"What's your name?" Grimmjow asked serious for once.

"Harry James Potter" Harry said watching their faces for any reaction or recognition to the name.

Neither showed any notice of it, Harry was mentally grateful, but knew that he'd have to come clean. Shaking his head slightly he knew it was now or never…

"I know that my name doesn't mean anything to you, but where I'm from it means a lot…"

"There's a whole world resting on my shoulders, the faith that I can win a war against a megalomaniac that has no other desire than to destroy innocent lives for his own gain,"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort was told fifteen years ago on this night that he would be defeated by a child born this day, "

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who

_have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him _

_as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the _

_hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

Harry sighed slightly looking back on all the trouble that darn prophecy caused for him and his family.

"Because of this prophecy Voldemort began to hunt my family, he killed both my mother and father to get to me, but because of my mothers sacrifice he was killed…"

"But weren't there other kids born in July?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, but only one fit the thrice defied criteria…" Harry said.

"What happened to the other kid?" Stark asked.

"His parents were tortured into insanity…" Harry deadpanned.

"Oh"

"But he marked me…" Harry said lifting his bangs showing them the lightning bolt marking his otherwise flawless skin.

"How dare he!" Grimmjow snarled reaching for the sword that had been given back to him.

"He's dead now, I killed him about two hours ago…" Harry said softly eyes brimming with tears, "I killed someone…" He sobbed as the reality that he had taken a life sank in.

Both males rushed forward to gather Harry into a firm embrace. Pulling him onto his lap, Stark sat rocking the teen as Grimmjow rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"You did what you had to, you probably saved thousands of lives…" Stark said.

"Yeah, did you enjoy it?" Grimmjow asked suddenly startling the brunette out of his dark thoughts.

"N…no!" Harry squawked wide-eyed at the question.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, if you enjoyed it then you're a murderer, but if you did it out of duty, then you were just protecting yourself and others…" He said wiping the tear away from the soft pale skin of his mate.

After a few minutes Harry stopped sobbing and just enjoyed being in the safe warm embrace of both of his mates. He closed his eyes and blushed as he felt Stark's hard erecting digging into his thigh.

Harry was laying on his side with Grimmjow curled around him from behind with his head resting on Stark's chest. No one said anything ant there was no motion to act on the desires so they just lay back on the bed and drifted into a comfortable sleep…

HGSHGSHGS

Harry woke to a warm comfortable bed and had the most comfortable pillow. 'I love this pillow, this rocking motion is so great….WAIT! Pillows don't move'

Harry's eyes shot open and he blushed when he realized he was sleeping on the brown haired Espada. His blush deepened when he felt something hard pressed firmly against his backside.

'Crap, crap, crap… what am I gonna do?' Harry's thoughts seemed to spin faster and faster as his heartbeat sped up along with his breathing…

"Calm down…" the low gravely voice of Stark said shocking him out of his panic.

He looked up shyly at the stormy eyes and blushed as the man sent a warm, but sleepy smile at him. Looking at the man he noticed several things…

Stark had a weird bone necklace

Stark had really good hair

Stark was really HOT

Stark had the number 1 tattooed on his hand

Stark had a fucking hole in his chest

"Uhhhh… why do you have a whole in your chest?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's cuz we aren't human" Grimmjow purred into his ear.

"Whoa… well then what are you" Harry asked shocked that his other mate had woken up.

"Hollows" Stark said grimly.

"Hollows?" Harry asked blushing as Grimmjow began grinding against him from behind.

"Stop it Grimmjow!" Stark said making the other man frown, "Hollows are souls that were either evil, or had been allowed to fall prey to other Hollows. We are usually like the monsters that you saw last night…"

"Then why are you two normal…ish" Harry said sending a playful look at Grimmjow who smirked back at him.

"We were evolved by the use of the Hogyoku an artifact created by accident…" Stark said pulling the teen closer to him.

"Oh" Harry said blushing as he was pulled on top of the other man.

Harry knew his face was going to explode from blushing, especially when Grimmjow climbed on top sandwiching him. The blue haired Espada began to purr loudly which lulled him back to sleep…

**So I hope you like it…I'm about half way through the next chapter… but review make me write faster…And as for MREG if it happens it'll be the last chapter and the epilogue so don't worry it wont be really big in the story. I hope that's a compromise….**

**Much love….RAZZIE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, thank you so much for the reviews. So this chapter has less slash, but the next will have some good stuff. It mainly sets up the next few chaps…**

**Cheating Myself – School Boy Humor**

Harry felt comfortable and safe fore the second time in his life. The first was the previous morning, but he hated the fact that eh was aware that he had to get up and find a way to Gringotts tomorrow.

Frowning softly from between the two men he began to think of his options, at least until a devious idea popped into his head.

Grinning madly Harry called out, "Dobby"

He watched fascinated as his two mates jerked and scrambled around in the bed as the loud, yet familiar, bang of house elf apparation filled the room.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow hissed reaching for the elf, but soon found himself frozen in mid strike.

Stark merely cracked open one eye and saw the amused look on his tiny mate's face and closed it again and began slumbering once again after wrapping Harry in his arms and rolling over crushing the boy between him and the bed.

Harry smiled despite being trapped and looked at the expectant elf.

"Lo Dobby," Harry said smiling.

"Good morning Harry Potter Sir, what can Dobby be doing for you?" Dobby said ignoring the blue haired man that he had trapped.

"I was wondering if you could take the three of us to Diagon Alley?"

"Sure, Dobby can take you, the sleepy one, and the blue one whenever you're ready" The elf said practically hyperventilating at the prospect of being useful.

"Umm can you come back in two hours so I can gather all of my stuff and get dressed?" Harry asked managing to crawl out from under the large frame of the sleeping Espada.

"Just call for Dobby, Harry Potter Sir," Dobby agreed popping back out of the room making the blunette crash to the floor.

Ignoring the two older men Harry quickly gathered some clothes and stepped into the bathroom. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the warm water and time alone to gather and process his thoughts.

He knew that he would have to go back to Hogwarts. The rest of his education was important even if he could do magic whenever he wanted. He wanted to see his friends at least one last time before he distanced himself from the world that was filled with adoring fans and manipulation.

Harry also knew that he had at least a month before he had to be back at the train station. Depending on what his mates wanted to do he considered going somewhere just to relax. Maybe they would take him to see where they had been before they came here. He thought it might be neat to meet the other Espada.

After rinsing the soap off his body Harry lathered his hair with the special conditioner that Luna had given him at the end of the year when he told her he was thinking of letting it grow out. He loved how it made his hair smooth and silky and surprisingly manageable since it reached to his shoulders now.

After he shut off the water he smiled as he heard the other two showers running and knew that his mates were getting clean and it gave him some time to pack by himself. Getting used to being surrounded by two dominant sexy men was a strange experience and he knew that in time it would be second nature, but till then he needed space.

"Hmmm… accio Household spell book" Harry said with a flourish of his wand. The small brown book zoomed through the air and landed in his hand gently.

Finding the necessary spells Harry soon had all of his things neatly packed and folded in his trunk and had cleaned Hedwig's Cage before placing it on his trunk.

As if sensing that they were leaving the snow white owl flew through the open window landing on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Hedwig, we're gonna he going to Diagon ally for a little bit and then going on vacation… I'm not sure where yet so just find somewhere to rest for a bit…" Harry said grinning as the owl gave him an affectionate nip before heading back out the window.

A while later Stark and Grimmjow both entered the room. Harry gasped at the sight before him. Both had donned tight fitted shirts and dark jeans. Star wore a dark gray button down shirt that made his gray eyes brighten and accented his look with some silver chains and a black and silver watch.

Grimmjow was sporting a black and blue graphic tee that had the number six embossed on it. He was wearing a thick silver chain and a bracelet. He had also decided to wear skinny jeans that left little to the imagination and made Harry sweat a little at the sight.

"Where did you get the clothes" Harry asked as he realized that they hadn't brought any with them.

"We went home and got them and disguised out Hollow masks." Stark replied eying the tight fitted shirt and jeans that adorned the slim frame before him.

The teen blushed as Grim leered at him and licked his lips. Stark was just as bad, only it was less noticeable due to his usual lack of emotion. Sweeping a few stray hairs out of his face Harry cleared his throat.

"Dobby"

POP

"Is Harry Potter ready?" Dobby asked excitedly.

"Sure, thanks for taking us" Harry said as the elf instructed them to gab on to him.

Soon the three men were standing in the ally behind the pub where Harry knew the entrance was. Thanking the elf he led his mates to the end of the ally.

"Why are we here, it just a stupid wall…"Grimmjow huffed kicking a trash can.

Shaking his head Harry took out his want a tapped the bricks in the order that Hagrid had several years ago. Brocks shifted as rolled away to reveal a bustling ally filled with shops of all kinds and witches and wizards wearing brightly colored robes and pointed hats.

Harry motioned for them to follow him and ignored the stares and whispers that began a soon a s the first person saw him.

'Isn't that Harry potter?'

'Who is that with him'

'Heard he fought you-know-who in the department of mysteries this last year'

'Really, I heard he passed out during his OWLS'

Rumors and whispers followed the trio as they headed toward the tall white building known as Gringotts. Harry looked back to see the tense forms of his mates and shot them both a look. He had warned them that there would be a lot of speculation about him, but they hadn't thought it would be this bad.

As they climbed the stairs of the bank and left the outside world behind the whispers died down.

Harry strolled up to the front desk and greeted the goblin in charge of customer relations.

"Hello Griphook" Harry said startling the other Goblins that weren't used to a wizard remembering them.

"Good day mister Potter, how may I be of service?" The goblin replied kindly further startling the others due to his notoriously bad attitude doing a 180.

"I have a meeting tomorrow, but I was wondering if we could have it today?" Harry asked.

"Of course, follow me this way along with your party…" The goblin said walking through to large double doors…

**So I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**RAZZIE**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter has a little drama, but lightens up at the end with some SLASH! Woot Woot!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'll keep working for you guys.**

**Rooftops – Lost Prophets**

As Harry followed the goblin his thoughts ran rampant, what was he really here for, he had already gotten information from his mother, but what was this?

"Ah, here we are… today we will be giving you the rights as Lord Potter, we also need to prepare for the ministry interference as a 'Creature' which is what they consider you." Griphook said sneering at the word 'Creature'.

As the goblin spoke several items appeared on the table that was situated in the large foyer that they had taken for their meeting.

"Here is the ancestral Potter family ring…" The goblin said opening an ebony box encrusted with gold and silver.

The ring itself was silver, but surprisingly it was emerald green instead of red.

"It resizes to fit your finger," Harry put it on and watched as it changed to fit him," also we need you to sign this contract to prevent the ministry from seizing your possessions…"

As Harry signed he watched as his mates looked around the room entranced a the strange pictures that move, floating balls of light, and goblins that had been in charge of the bank were cast as statues set along the walls.

"Griphook, is there any way I can view my parents will?" Harry asked.

"Of course, did the headmaster not give it to you upon your eleventh birthday?" The goblin asked snapping his fingers to summon the will.

"No he did not, I haven't seen either of their wills…"Harry said growling under his breath. The walls shook at the force of his magic raging for its master, but it calmed as soon as the men grabbed his hands.

The goblin watched grimly and opened the scroll that had appeared in front of him. He placed the will in front of the boy and excused himself in order to avoid being in the room for hat he knew would be an explosive revelation.

'_The following is the final will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans…_

_Upon the death of both parties Harry James Potter should be adopted by _

_Sirius Orion Black - Godfather _

_Alice Longbottom -Godmother_

_Andomeda Tonks – Aunt_

_Remus Lupin – Uncle_

_Peter Pettigrew was and is our secret keeper and is responsible for the location of our house._

_Harry should under no circumstances be allowed to live with Petunia or Vernon Dursley_

_Any other transactions or decisions falls to Griphook the manager of our estate and proprietor of the Potter properties._

Lilly and James Potter'

Harry sat not moving as the information that he had just learned. He was never supposed to go to the Dursley's, never supposed to grow up in a muggle environment. Sirius could have been free…

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Harry screamed as sobs ripped through his body.

Harry's magic shook the very foundation of the bank and the wards shuddered at the onslaught of pure energy. Cracks formed in a circle on the floor around where he was standing.

Both Stark and Grimmjow were in awe at the pure strength and power that Harry was exuding. The boy was literally floating off of the ground and his eyes were glowing with an eerie green light. Raven strands of hair were whipping around as if there was a stormy wind in the room.

"Harry!" Grimmjow called trying to get the boy to look at him.

"He's retreated into his mind…"Stark said knowing that there was nothing that could call the boy out of his state of mind.

Sharing a look with the other Espada they both reached out and embraced their mate. Opening the gates that held their reatsu back they let wave upon wave of energy fill the room.

Soon Harry began to calm and they both eased back on their energy and the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and sniffles of the youngest person in the room…

GHSGHSGHS

Harry was exhausted. His outburst had not only damaged the room he was in, but had caused quite a scare for the other patrons at the bank. The goblins took it all in stride especially considering the circumstances.

"Griphook?" Harry began.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"May I have a list of the transactions that have taken place since I turned eleven…" Harry asked.

Shortly there after a stack of papers showed up in front of them.

Several transactions by Albus Dumbledor and Molly Weasely had taken place. Several thousand Galleons had been withdrawn, not that it really affected his amounts.

"Is there any way to get this money back?" Harry said frowning at the thought of Molly taking from him…

"Of course, just give me a few minutes…"

GHSHGS

Harry left the bank after changing the vault keys, giving Griphook a raise as overseer to his estates and keying him and his mates into the blood wards that guarded the vaults.

"Sorry once again about the damages" Harry said once again to the goblins.

They all smiled toothy grins at him and waved away his concerns. He knew that now he could finally go shopping or clothes and things that he wanted since he got the new bank card that was much like a muggle debit card.

"Lets go buy some clothes…" Harry said grinning at his mates who were perplexed to his sudden change in mood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stark asked shocked.

"Yeah, I finally get a vacation from this place in the last four years, I think I have a reason to celebrate…" Harry said dragging them into a clothing store where the clothes were tailored.

GHGHGHGH

Grimmjow hated this place, not only did he have to put up with all the staring and gawking, but now he got to be poked and prodded by a bumbling idiot.

"Damn it!" He cussed as he was pricked with a needle again.

Hearing his distress Harry entered the room and saw what was wrong.

"Can you give us a minute?" Harry asked the flustered woman who obviously felt bad about all the trouble.

Turning to the man after the door was closed Harry crossed the distance between them and hugged the blue haired man.

"I'm sorry this is turning out to be a lot of trouble…" Harry said running his hands through the wild blue hair that he had come to love.

"S'okay" Grimmjow purred as he enjoyed the gentle touch of his mate.

Leaning down he grasped the teen by the waist with one hand and tilted Harry's chin up. Their lips met with a gentle brush that sent a spark through their bodies and a shiver down their spines.

Gasping into the kiss Harry soon found a probing tongue in his mouth and moaned as it explored his virgin orifice. Roaming hands soon settled on his hips and pulled him flush against the older man.

"Grimm…jow" Harry gasped much to the man's pleasure.

After a few more seconds the kiss became less fierce and ended with a few gentle pecks. Casting a quick spell Harry fixed his appearance and told the woman that she could finish now. Casting a look back at his sulking mate Harry winked and slipped out the door to check on Stark.

**So next chapter has Starks take with the tailors and then they head off to Hueco Mundo to meet the others and maybe some Shinigami interactions… **

**Hope you like it!**

**Review please**

**RAZZ!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this has some humor and Drama… They will also see the soul soc. In Hueco Mundo…Is there anyone who can give me some tips on the other Espada? I only know the ones that are HOT!**

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

As Harry entered the room he couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. The poor woman that had been instructed to get Stark's measurements was in tears and still trying to get the man's measurements. The Espada had decided that it would be a better use of his time to sleep rather than get measured for clothes he didn't want.

"Sorry sir, but he jus. Hasn't cooperated with anything I've tried to do..." the poor seamstress cried upon seeing the raven haired youth in he doorway.

"I don't blame you at all, he never has found much reason to stay awake." the teenager assured the upset woman.

As he shooed her out of the room to compose herself the older man cracked an eye open and sniggered at tormenting the unsuspecting woman.

Harry was anything but naive and had suspected that it was the man's intention all along to harass the poor lady. The laugh that had escaped had only further assured him of the fact.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry asked kicking the other mans leg and frowning at the lack of response.

"hmph, she was asking for it. I didn't like the way she looked at you when we walked into he building" Stark said as he looked at his irate mate. (heh, that rhymed)

Sighing Harry walked over to the man and unceremoniously plopped himself onto the man's stomach. Grinning at the sharp release of breath from below him Harry chuckled.

"You kissed Grimmjow..." the Espada stated rather bluntly making the teen look up sharply.

"So, I felt that he deserved a reward for allowing himself to be measured for new clothes..." Harry said watching the look of contemplation settle onto the usually stoic features.

"Hmm...the cat is apparently smarter than I gave him credit for." Stark hummed.

"So it would seem..." the teen agreed trailing his fingers down the fabric of the brunettes chest absentmindedly.

"You should stop doing that before I do something that we'll both regret..." the man said with dark lust filled eyes.

Blushing at the statement Harry tied to move but found a pair of thick arms restricting his movement.

"I didn't tell you to move..." the man said smirking at the flustered raven in his arms.

HSHSHSHS

After managing to extract himself and settle his appearance back to an acceptable manor Harry called the woman back in with a promise that the man would do better. Smirking at the disgruntled look on the brown haired Arancar's face Harry left the room to pay for his purchases. All three of them would get various dress shirts, pants, jeans, tee shits, and jackets for their trip.

"That will be 50 Galleons Lord Potter…" The cashier said blushing at the sight of one of the youngest lords in the magical community.

Harry knew that his features had become sharper and smoother at the same time. He had become the epitome of sex, or at least that's what his mates had said.

After paying for the clothes he watched as the two other men walked out of the fitting rooms with looks of annoyance and relief plastered on their faces. The clothes were shrunken and placed in bags that had feather-light charms on them and the three left the shop with a whole new wardrobe.

"Harry!?!" a familiar yet annoying voice called.

Groaning internally the teen fixed a fake smile on his face and turned to address Molly Weasley and her daughter Ginny.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Ginny…"Harry said, but made no move to hug the woman who had betrayed him.

"Hello dear, you look different, and aren't you supposed to be at the Dursley's this summer?" The woman asked worriedly, but after years of watching people for flaws and ticks Harry knew it was fake.

"I don't really think that is any of your business" Stark's deep voice cut in startling the woman out of the tirade that was brewing.

"Really Harry, you really should watch what type of people you associate with" Molly said frowning at the men on both sides of the teen.

"That's funny Draco Malfoy told me the exact same thing when I befriended your son, but I guess he was right." Harry said angrily.

"What! After all that we've done for you!" Molly began.

"What, like take money out of my accounts? Or was it spying on me for the Headmaster?" Harry questioned rhetorically.

Seeing the flabbergasted look on her mothers face Ginny was shocked. Her mother wasn't able to deny it and that hurt her as much as Harry. She saw the boy as a brother now that she knew that there were no real romantic feelings for him. She never expected that her own mother would stoop so low as to steal from her friends.

"I am soo sorry Harry! I know that my dad and brothers didn't know about this. I'll make sure that she pays for this!" The teenage redhead said glaring at the woman who birthed her.

Harry watched as the girl slapped her mother and stomped down the street to her brothers' shop to Floo-Call their father.

The Weasley matriarch looked at her daughter in shock. Never had one of their children ever talked back, let alone struck them. The twins were and exception, but she knew her marriage was as good as done once the news of her actions reached her husband.

Turning back to punish the cause of all this turmoil she was shocked to see that all three males were gone along with their purchases.

GHSGHSGHS

Harry stood shocked after the portal to Hueco Mundo closed behind them. The barren white wasteland was strangely beautiful with the moon hanging overhead casting a pale light on the land.

"Stop!" A voice called making the trio freeze.

"You are hereby under arrest by the Soul Society and will be taken for sentencing along with the other Arancar." A man with a black robe said.

"I wish to speak with your superiors as Lord Potter of England!" the teen called startling his mates.

Frowning the man nodded and led them into the compound. Harry and the other two were seated at a table and told to wait.

"I am captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Soul Society, state your business with the two Espada pending execution." The man said in a serious tone.

"I will allow no harm to come to them and they are hereby under my protection" Harry said evenly with his tine laced with danger.

"Why are you willing to protect and associate yourselves with these two fugitives?"

"They are my mates and are protected under the laws of the English Ministry of Magic." Harry said watching the man's face as his aristocratic brows furrowed slightly.

"What is your name?" The captain asked as he eyed the teen.

"Harrison James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior and Lord Of the House of Potter and the magical community." Harry said watching the mans face drain of blood…

**So the story will pick up the pace for a bit then we will have some romance and less drama and angst…for a while (three chapters after the next one)**

**We have 103 people on alert, 70 on faves, and 43 reviews! If people on faves and alerts review on the next two chaps I will do a whole lemon that is at least 1000 words for the chapter after….**

**Much Luv RAZZIE!!!!!**

**P.S. TODAY I TURNED 17!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking sooooooo long. School started, and I lost my flash drive for the tenth time and had to replace it. I loved all the reviews and am well on my way of having my first story with a hundred reviews. I hope you guys help me! Enjoy.**

**Tigers and Sharks – You Me At Six**

Stark and Grimmjow couldn't help but watch impressed as their young mate took charge of the situation. The Shinigami that had stopped to watch the proceedings froze at the name of the small raven-haired teen.

Grimmjow almost lost his composure as he watched the small boy frighten the up tight Kuchiki clan lord. Never once did the younger male flinch or show any sign of backing down as he watched the man in front of him.

"Captain Kuchiki, I would like to speak with your superiors about pardoning the Arancar that were forced into following Sosuke Aizen. Namely Szayel Aporro Granz, Tia Halibel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga."

" I am aware of the crimes committed here, but did you ever once ask them if they willingly followed the man? As a wizard I can feel magic around me and there is a very large compulsion web surrounding this compound and it seems to be directed at Arancar." The teen said.

Seeing the looks of shock on the Shinigami he knew that they had never once thought of the powers that Aizen's zanpakto had.

Apparently almost all of the Arancar and Espada had been forced into serving the mad man without even realizing that they were being controlled.

HGSHGSHGS

As the Shinigami procured some truth serum and used it on the Arancar that had been freed of the compulsion for over an hour, Harry had been introduced to the other Espada.

The tall woman known as Halibel was aloof she had however shown no animosity and was kept a keen eye on him at all times.

Szayel on the other hand was studying him as if he was an enigma that baffled the pink haired man.

"Hello Potter-san, it is nice to finally meet the all elusive mate of the Primera and Sexta Espada. Thank you for freeing us from that awful compulsion…I am slightly ashamed that I was unable to resist it…." The man said frowning.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I have seen the most skilled in the magics of the mind be controlled by similar means" The teen reassured as he remembered how the imperious charm could be used.

Ulquiorra was exactly what he could picture himself as if he had been a hollow. Although the man was quite a bit taller and had a look of utter uninterest plastered on his face, Harry couldn't help but find the attitude refreshing on some strange level. The two merely nodded at one another and that seemed to appease them both as well as confuse the others.

"Hello pretty," Said the tall Espada stooping down low to peer into the emerald orbs of the young incubus.

Harry grinned at Nnoitra and slapped the man much to the confusion of the others.

"Keep your reatsu to yourself!" Harry said to the smirking man that had a look of hurt on his face.

Apparently the man thought it would be funny to send a tendril of his spiritual energy to caress the teen's backside.

"Aww that's not any fun! The cat and the dog are sooooooooo booring!" The Arancar whined at the teen.

"Suck it up!" Harry said instantly regretting his choice of words.

"Is that an offer?" Nnoitra asked smirking suggestively and leering at the teen.

Blushing Harry motioned at his brown haired mate and a Cero was sent careening at the other man who merely dodged it and laughed along with the others.

HGSHGSHGS

(Lemon Begins!!!!) I loved the reviews sooooo much that I decided to give you the lemon a chapter early.

After all of the Shinigami had vacated the domain of the hollows Harry found himself being led further into the compound and into the rooms of Coyote Stark.

"I enjoyed the way that you took charge of the situation today…"The man said shrugging out of the clothes that he was wearing.

"Yeah, I love it when you get all dominant and shit…" Grimmjow said making the teen blush as he pulled of his shirt revealing a firm expanse of muscle marred by a large faded scar.

Both men stalked towards him as he backed up into the wall of the bedroom. Cursing in his head Harry knew he was trapped and succumbed to the knowledge that he would finally be bonded with the two men after tonight.

"Aww don't be nervous, we'll be gentle…" The blunette said wrapping his arms around the teen and pulling him towards the bed.

Harry moaned as another pair of arms divested him of his shirt. Cool air hit his chest instantly hardening his nipples, which were soon being tweaked and teased by the brunette behind him.

Two skilled sets of hands eased him out of his jeans and underwear leaving him bare. He blushed and moaned loudly as Grimmjow wrapped one hand around his erection and the other slid under him to circle his entrance.

"Grimm…." Harry keened as the first digit pierced him.

Much to the man's surprise and delight it seemed that the young incubus produced his own lubrication. Grinning over the teens shoulder he raised an eyebrow at the other man who grinned and slipped a hand down to join the other's.

Harry groaned as Stark inserted a finger along with Grimm's and they both began to stretch and slide in and out of him at different paces.

"Do you like that?" Stark asked earning a nod and loud moan in reply.

"Good, because that's what our cocks are going to be doing in a few moments…" The man said nipping at the smooth flesh of the boy's shoulder.

Harry gasped as the two men began grinding their unclothed arousals against him. This was the first time he had ever felt another man's cock. Sure he's seen some at quidditch practice, but that was only in the showers.

Harry was roughly dragged out of those thoughts as a skilled tongue found its way into his mouth. Grimmjow began jabbing the smooth muscle in and out of the teens mouth in a provocative display meant to emulate the activities that would soon follow.

Harry gasped as both men withdrew their fingers at the same time making him whimper at the loss.

"Shhh, its all right, we aren't stopping" Stark husked as he dropped to his knees spreading the teens ass cheeks apart.

Harry gasped as a wet appendage began invading him. He was leaning heavily on the man in front of him who smirked down at the image of pure debauchery that he represented.

Grimmjow was sure that there was never a more beautiful sight than the teen in his arms panting, sweaty, and flushed from the stimulation. He began caressing the teen's manhood once again and watched the raven's face for all the beautiful reactions that were happening.

Stark grinned at the obscenely loud moan that Harry gave off as he sucked on the outer ring of muscle that would soon be wrapped around his hard-on.

"Please, Stark!" Harry gasped as a set of fingers joined the preparation that was taking place.

In response to the wonton plea the man added two more finders and began searching for his little mate's prostate. Smirking when he received a low moan and a shiver from the black haired boy he knew he'd found it.

No one to be ignored, Grimmjow positioned himself so that his cock was pointing directly at Harry's face.

Harry blushed as he was faced with the large dripping piece of man meat in front of his mouth and turned an even deeper shade of red when it nudged his lips. Fliking his tongue out tentatively Harry grinned when the man gave a rumbling moan at his actions.

Grimmjow nearly came at the mere sight of Harry giving his cock kittenish licks as he explored the flesh for the first time. The boy oozed sex appeal as well as innocence at the same time.

Harry opened his mouth and took the head of the large erection in and paused to savor the new taste. It was salty and had an exotic taste. Harry could smell the musky manly smell that Grimmjow gave off and it was even more concentrated than ever.

Grimmjow gasped when the teen gave off a deep moan at Stark's ministrations and had to take several deep breathes to keep from coming. The blue haired man prided himself on his stamina and prowess in bed, but the excitement of being with his mate for the first time made his reactions like those of a virgin.

Harry began sucking and licking the warm heavy flesh in his mouth and loved to watch the reactions the man had as he became more accustomed to having the large appendage in his mouth.

Stark deemed the boy ready and pulled his hand free of the now loosened hole. The teen scooted back to follow the fingers as if trying to keep them from leaving.

"Be patient love, he's gonna fill you up with his hard cock. I promise it'll be a lot better than some mere fingers…" Grimmjow purred to the teen whose mouth was still wrapped around his cock.

Positioning himself at the boy's entrance, Stark applied a gentle pressure till the muscle relaxed enough for the head of his cock to breach the virgin entrance. He paused to give Harry a chance to adjust to his large size and frowned as the teen's erection deflated and tears filled the verdant green eyes.

Grimmjow brushed and licked the tears away as Stark began playing with the boy's neglected length to distract him from the pain…

Harry felt like he was being split in two. He would rather have basilisk venom running through his veins once again. His breath was coming in short gasps as he tried to relax enough to allow his body to adjust. A few minutes later he began to feel pleasure instead of burning pain and sank back taking a few more inches into his body.

Stark and Grimm both grinned knowing that Harry had gotten used to the feeling. Stark began to press in at a slow, but steady pace. He watched inch after inch of his cock being swallowed by the tight velvety heat.

Harry groaned as he felt the last of stark fill him. The thickness of his mate put pressure on his prostate all the time and sent little sparks of pleasure strait to his cock. Grimmjow leaned back against the headboard of the bed and stroked his length as he watched his mate get fucked.

Stark set a medium pace to allow Harry to adjust, but soon found the teen begging for more and meeting his thrusts at a viscous pace. Seeing Harry try and impale himself on his manhood was a big turn on for the Primera Espada.

Grimmjow decided he had let the two have enough fun by themselves and slid down the length of the bed. He pulled the teen's legs up and over his so that their arousals were pressed together. Stark paused for a moment to allow the movement and groaned as he felt fingers join his erection within the tight channel.

Harry gasped at the sudden intrusion and gave a whimper as the digits brushed against his prostate. Harry could barely think through the haze of lust and passion that clouded his thoughts. The raven-haired youth gasped as the fingers were removed and something much larger took its place.

Grimm moaned as he was finally seated in his mate. The tight head gripped him almost painfully tight and he knew that if there was heaven that it hade to feel at least this good. Both men paused to allow the boy to adjust and watched for any sign of discomfort.

Harry mewled as Grimmjow moved for the first time. He feeling of the two cocks moving at different paces in different directions was enough to make his head spin. He finally felt whole with both his mates finally connected with him in the most intimate of ways and failed to notice the hands slipping down to fondle and stroke his manhood.

"Oh Merlin!" The teen wailed as he felt hands sliding of and down his neglected length.

That, along with the thick cocks dragging in and out of him at a furious pace was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm sooooo close…"The teen said to the two men and gasped as he was lifted slightly to allow them to pound into him at an even quicker speed.

Both me groaned as hot seed shot out of the teen and the channel tightened even more. At the sound of the teen panting and wailing both men slipped over the edge to join him in bliss as they spilled their hot seed deep within his body.

Bright light filled the room for a moment and none of the occupants noticed as they were all lost in the pleasure of their orgasms. Harry whined as they both pulled out and blushed heavily as he felt liquid seep out of his hole.

Seeing their thoroughly debauched mate leaking was probably the hottest sight ever. Grimmjow reached into the bedside table and found a small pug and quickly placed it inn the winking hole to stop the flow of semen. Wiping what had already leaked up he wrapped his arms around the teen and laid the exhausted youth on the bed.

Stark soon joined the two and spooned behind the teen inhaling the scent of sex and Harry as the three of them soon drifted off to sleep….

**So I hope you liked it and I would like to nominate this chapter to ****FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer**** s this reader heard my plea for help on the Espada. **

**Review my lovelies….Razzie!**


	8. Chapter 8

Special Notice!

So I've been gone for a long while and I've become really super busy with college and my summer work. Recently some people that were super important to me were in a fatal car wreck so I've kinda been having a hard time finding the drive and time to write. I don't know when I'll be back to write so until further notice all of my stories are on hold. I will be back and please don't lose hope. I'll try and update everything by the end of the year fer sure.

RAZZ


End file.
